


Инструкция по приручению бродячих псов (и что с ними делать дальше)

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, No Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случается дерьмо, Джейн ведёт себя нетипично, капитан болеет, пускает слюни и рефлексирует, но всё кончается хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инструкция по приручению бродячих псов (и что с ними делать дальше)

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно в сериале очень много и охотно ругаются по-китайски.
> 
> Я решила не переводить на русский китайские фразы, а оставить их написанными латиницей. Ну, может, это не совсем добросовестно с моей стороны, но… Значение примерно угадывается из контекста, так что я ещё и не дала себе труда составить краткий словарик (да, мне снова стыдно).
> 
> Кого-то может смутить упоминание о возрасте Мэла. Согласно Уэдону, средняя продолжительность жизни в мире «Фаерфлай» – 120 лет, капитану на момент действий в сериале – 49 лет, так что да не смутит вас цифра, он ещё молодой совсем.

 

 

С момента высадки на Грин Лиф Джейна не покидает мутное предчувствие: что-то должно пойти не так. Шагая за Мэлом и Зоуи по выдраенным до стерильной чистоты пешеходным дорожкам квартала дорогих клиник, он не перестаёт – незаметно, как ему кажется – настороженно оглядываться по сторонам.

\- Обернёмся за час, я думаю, - говорит капитан.  – Джейн, не верти так башкой – отвалится. Выгляди естественно. Ты же добропорядочный гражданин центральной планеты, помнишь?  

Зоуи фыркает.

Джейн оскаливается.

\- Не нравится мне это, кэп. Пахнет как yi da tuo da bian. Полно федералов, и ещё вся эта охрана…

\- Да?.. – Мэл поводит носом. – По мне, так замечательно пахнет большими деньгами. Ты только посмотри на эти вывески, Джейн. Всё, чего душа и тело могут пожелать. Удлинить что-нибудь. Увеличить. Удалить бородавки. Имплантировать мозг. Кстати, нам, похоже, сюда.

\- Зоуи же с вами. Зачем ещё и я здесь? – ворчит Джейн, сворачивая вслед за капитаном во двор имплантационной клиники под бело-голубой голографической  вывеской.

\- Ну как же, тут полно федералов, и ещё вся эта охрана, - Мэл останавливается у чёрного хода и нажимает кнопку звонка: два коротких – длинный – короткий.

Дверь бесшумно отъезжает в сторону, за ней – слабо освещённый коридор.

\- Оставайся здесь. Если через двадцать минут мы с Зоуи не выйдем – можешь вспомнить, что у тебя совершенно случайно завалялась в кармане пара гранат.

\- У меня нет гранат, -  хмуро говорит Джейн.

\- Вот незадача,  - беззаботно отзывается капитан. – Ну, если дело будет дрянь, ты что-нибудь да придумаешь, верно? Всё, пока.

Дверь плавно закрывается за их с  Зоуи спинами.

Четверть часа Джейн ждёт, прислонясь к запломбированному мусорному баку со знаком биологической опасности на крышке. Зоуи и Мэл появляются из-за двери, сгибаясь под тяжестью контейнеров для перевозки медикаментов. Мэл сгружает ношу у порога, утирает лоб, шумно выдыхает. Зоуи присаживается на один из ящиков, отряхивает ладони.

Джейн пересчитывает контейнеры – их шесть – и присвистывает.

\- Он прав, капитан. По улице это просто так не потащишь, - говорит Зоуи.

Капитан почёсывает нос.

\- Придётся уходить задними дворами.

Зоуи разводит руками:

\- Далеко на себе мы такой груз не унесём. Нужна машина, сэр.

\- Похоже на то. Ну… - Мэл поворачивается к Джейну, вытаскивая из кармана куртки мешочек с платиной. -  Ты как, сможешь за полчаса найти в этом хирургическом раю сговорчивого и молчаливого тёмного типа с большой машиной?

\- За хорошие деньги, кэп, - Джейн неотрывно смотрит на кошелёк в руках капитана, - сговорчивым станет любой.

Мэл вкладывает деньги в протянутую ладонь Джейна.

\- И купи себе мороженое.

Патрульный миникар Альянса возле грузового люка “Серенити” первой замечает сидящая впереди Зоуи.

\- Блеск, - она оборачивается к Мэлу. – Капитан Рейнольдс, сэр, что будем…

\- Что там? – Джейн подаётся вперёд, пытаясь из-за плеча водителя увидеть, в чём дело, опирается рукой на бедро Мэла, просовывает голову между передними сиденьями.

\- Ai ya, Джейн, - шипит капитан. – Сядь. Спокойно. Всё обойдётся.

\- Это же феды, - шёпотом орёт Джейн и с силой бьёт кулаком по спинке водительского сиденья. – Разворачивай, мужик!

\- Сбавь-ка ход до минимума, - одновременно командует Мэл.

Перепуганный и сбитый с толку  водитель сбавляет скорость и тут же зачем-то жмёт на газ и снова на тормоз. Машина дёргается, Джейн прикладывается носом о спинку переднего сиденья и приглушённо взвывает.

\- Ta ma de! Я знал, что мы слажаем. Надо сбросить gorram ящики, кэп, пока не…

\- Я оглушу его, сэр? – невозмутимо спрашивает Зоуи.

\- Никто никого не будет бить по голове, как бы большинству из нас этого ни хотелось, - решительно заявляет капитан и щурится, пытаясь получше разглядеть машину Альянса. – Двухместный патрульный кар, пустой. Оба на “Серенити”, значит. И Инары нет, gao se… Чую я, у нас неприятности.

\- Я что и говорю, - глаза Джейна лихорадочно блестят, на лбу проступил пот. – Рвать надо отсюда. Сколько там лет мотают на Пенал Мун за контрабанду неизвестной дури, да ещё когда её СТОЛЬКО?

Мэл шикает на Джейна и покусывает ноготь большого пальца, раздумывая.

\- Так. Подгони-ка вплотную к кораблю. Я иду вперёд и отвлекаю федералов от вас двоих, в то время как вы выгружаетесь и… загружаетесь в “Серенити”. Ты, за рулём… дуешь отсюда со скоростью звука, как только последний контейнер окажется на земле. Потом… мы выпроваживем федов, взлетаем и оп!

\- Звучит… сэр, - вежливо говорит Зоуи. Её вздёрнутая бровь категорически не идёт к её тону.

\- А ты что скажешь? – Мэл поворачивается к Джейну, светясь уверенностью в собственных стратегических талантах.

Джейн шумно сопит, сплёвывает на пол и отворачивается к окну.

Федерал оказывается один.

Альянс, похоже, решил не разоряться на содержание большого штата в городе, где при каждой клинике – собственный отряд обученной и вооружённой охраны, и смотрит сквозь пальцы на нарушение обычного для большинства миров порядка -  в патруле всегда двое.

Федерал стоит спиной к открытому грузовому люку и неторопливо изучает документы на «Серенити», идентификационную карточку Уоша, липовые бумаги на грузы, которые «Серенити» никогда не перевозила на самом деле. Уош переминается с ноги на ногу, нервничая; Бук и Кейли наблюдают за ними сверху. Капитан с облегчением отмечает, что ни Саймона, ни Ривер не видно.  

Он оглядывается: Джейн как раз прячет последний из контейнеров за груду корабельного металлолома, сваленного в углу грузового отсека, Зоуи поправляет одежду и волосы.

Капитан кивает и театрально откашливается.

Федерал оборачивается. Мэл улыбается, протягивая руку:

\- Капитан этого корабля, Малькольм Рейнольдс, сэр. Чем обязан? Мы не нарушали ничего…

\- … уже довольно давно, - едва слышно бормочет Уош и прикусывает язык под тяжёлым взглядом Мэла.

Патрульный подозрительно изучает неестественно дружелюбное лицо капитана, задерживает взгляд на тёмных пятнах пота на майке Джейна и надолго замолкает, уставившись на бесконечные ноги Зоуи.

Уош громко кашляет за его спиной.

Федерал вздрагивает и поднимает глаза на Мэла.

\- Рутинная проверка, мистер…

\- Рейнольдс.

\- Да-да.  -  Он тычет пальцем в сторону Джейна и Зоуи. – Эти люди?..

\- Зоуи Аллейн, мой первый помощник, и Джейн Кобб, наш… э-э… специалист по связям с общественностью.

\- Йо, - мрачно кивает Джейн.

Во взгляде федерала явственно читается раздражение. Он закладывает руки за спину, наклоняет голову набок.

\- Н-да. У вас есть разрешение на посадку здесь, мистер Рейнольдс?

\- А чем таким особенным это место… - осторожно осведомляется Мэл и вкрадчиво предлагает, увидев, как выражение лица федерала становится таким, словно он медленно жуёт лимон: - Мы можем заплатить штраф.

\- Это частная собственность, - объясняет патрульный, заметно оживляясь при слове «штраф». – Но, поскольку вы этого не знали…

\- …мы можем уладить всё между нами, и совсем необязательно сообщать владельцу, верно? – Мэл улыбается, засовывает руку в карман и позвякивает платиной.

Федерал открывает рот, чтобы ответить на это чем-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожим на выдержку из официальной инструкции, и тут время, похоже, ускоряется в добрый десяток раз, так что потом никто не может восстановить точную последовательность событий.

Джейн помнит только  отчаянный крик Саймона: «Mei-mei, нет!», бледное личико Ривер, заслонённое спутанными волосами, и её пальчики на рукояти тяжёлого револьвера; федерал выхватывает оружие и наводит на девочку; тонкое гудение готового к выстрелу лазера – а потом Мэл почему-то оказывается между рыдающей и вырывающейся Ривер, которую удерживает за запястья Уош, и дулом лазера, и палец федерала вздрагивает на спусковой кнопке.

Джейн, не размениваясь на раздумья, рывком задирает штанину, нащупывает рукоять засунутого за голенище ножа - а в следующее мгновение руки его перепачканы кровью, и патрульный медленно оседает на пол, издавая булькающие звуки.

У ботинок Джейна расползается алая лужа, и плач Ривер срывается в бессловесный высокий вой. А потом все звуки вдруг куда-то исчезают, кроме гула двигателей «Серенити», Мэл стоит напротив, опустив голову, так, что Джейн не видит его лица, и между ними – мёртвое тело.

А потом Мэл поворачивается к нему спиной и уходит, ничего не сказав.

\- Кэп,  - растерянно говорит Джейн ему вслед.

Корабль 03-К64 класса  «Светлячок», в общем-то, небольшое судно.

Наверное, поэтому случается так, что чуть позже двое из восьми членов команды совершенно ненамеренно оказываются свидетелями того, как капитан впечатывает кулак в скулу Джейну, а тот в ответ лишь резко сжимает перепачканные кровью руки и пригибает голову к плечу, словно разминает затёкшую шею.  

\- Карающая длань пророка, - бормочет Бук в усы.

Саймон напряжённо смеётся. Пастор прикладывает палец к губам, потом прикрывает уши ладонями и зажмуривается.

\- Shen me?.. – Саймон озадачен.

\- Вы понимаете, что мы не должны этого видеть? – Бук многозначительно приподнимает брови.

Тэм смотрит вниз и позволяет себе легчайшую усмешку.

\- О. Да. И, кажется, начинаю понимать, какое это удовольствие - делать то, что не должен.

\- Не увлекайтесь чрезмерно, юноша, - Бук похлопывает его по плечу. – Я уже рассказывал вам, сколь многие пути ведут в ад?

Саймон прячет усмешку, делая вид, что кашляет в кулак. Он не может понять, серьёзно ли говорит пастор, и чувствует себя немного неловко под его изучающим взглядом.

\- Не думаю, что мой котёл со смолой будет намного горячее, если я посмотрю ещё совсем чуть-чуть.

Священник качает головой, поджимает губы. Обнимает Саймона за плечи, мягко заставляя отвернуться, подталкивая к лазарету.

\- Вы часть команды, доктор Тэм. Ваш пост ждёт. – Он бросает короткий взгляд через плечо и ускоряет шаг, увлекая пристыженного Саймона за собой.  – И… не всякое правосудие нуждается в свидетелях. Это – для двоих.

Кому-то другому Джейн в ответ на такое свернул бы шею. Ну, руку бы уж точно сломал. Но капитан платит, капитан хозяин здесь и, если уж на то пошло, может просто выкинуть его в вакуум,  потому что – у Джейна хватает сообразительности понять это хотя бы сейчас, когда ничего уже не исправишь, - Мэл, как ни крути, прав. Он натворил дел.

Джейн сжимает кулаки и настороженно смотрит на капитана исподлобья.

\- Что-то там было насчёт «поднимаешь руку на мою команду – поднимаешь её на меня», а, кэп? – он пытается звучать дерзко и понимает, что голос предал его и извиняется вместо того, чтоб обвинять. От злости на себя у Джейна сводит скулы.

\- Утешься тем, что мне не нравится бить морду самому себе, - Мэл поглаживает покрасневшие костяшки правой руки. – С глаз моих. Живо.

Джейн не двигается с места. Он медленно вытирает рот тыльной стороной перепачканной ладони, оставляя на лице бурые полосы чужой крови, – нелепая пародия на боевую раскраску, – и упрямо смотрит на капитана, ожидая чего-то.

\- Иди к себе. - Мэл отворачивается.

Джейн смотрит на его затылок. Плечи капитана под коричневой замшей плаща напряжены так, словно сила тяжести в том месте, где он стоит, в десятки раз больше, чем на всей «Серенити», и Мэлу стоит огромных усилий держать спину прямо.

\- Я уберу, - тупо говорит Джейн. – Спустим его в вакуум, и все дела.

\- Hun dan, - грустно откликается Мэл. Он не оскорбляет, он констатирует. – Иди умойся.

\- Это вошло у тебя в привычку - громить лазарет?

Джейн не подаёт виду, что услышал.

\- Это очень, очень плохая привычка. Лучше пей,  - советует Саймон. – Или подсядь на пилюльки. Может случиться так, что я не найду того, что мне нужно, когда это понадо…

Коробка с медикаментами с грохотом падает на пол. Саймон вздрагивает.

\- Эй! Это могло разбиться!

\- Заткнись,  док, - огрызается Джейн. – Мне нужен… пластырь.

\- Зачем? Ты ранен?

\- Я слишком тихо сказал, чтоб ты молчал? – Джейн гремит ящиками стола. – Где в этом  tian sha de месте ты прячешь липучку?

\- Не могу сказать, - язвительно отзывается Саймон. – Мне велели заткнуться.

Джейн смахивает со стола  банку с витаминами. Крышка соскакивает от удара об пол. Саймон смотрит на рассыпавшиеся оранжевые таблетки взором, полным мученического терпения.

\- Ты ранен?

\- НЕТ,  - рявкает Джейн. – Дай липучку - я уйду.

Саймон вздёргивает бровь.

\- У тебя руки в крови.

Джейн на мгновение замирает, глядя на свои ладони, будто видит их впервые в жизни,  коротко оскаливает крепкие зубы.

\- Не моя, - он с удвоенной энергией возвращается к разорению шкафчиков. Яркие таблетки похрустывают под его подошвами.

Саймон зажмуривается, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и открывает глаза. Лицо его становится разочарованным - будто он надеялся, что за несколько секунд Джейн магическим образом исчезнет, но волшебство не сработало. Саймон вздыхает.

\- Зачем тогда пластырь?

\- Qu ni de и твой драгоценный лазарет туда же. Я сам нашёл. – Джейн суёт Саймону под нос зажатый в кулаке моток пластыря и выходит, с неприкрытым удовольствием раздавив по дороге тяжёлым ботинком банку из-под витаминов.

\- Я могу тебя осмотреть,  - выкрикивает Саймон ему вслед, прислушивается к удаляющемуся грохоту ботинок по металлическим переходам «Серенити», пожимает плечами и начинает подбирать с пола расшвырянные Джейном инструменты и лекарства.  

Прежде чем перетащить мёртвого федерала на расстеленный на полу грузового отсека кусок пластика, Джейн тщательно обшаривает его карманы и не находит ничего, кроме упаковки перцовой жвачки с логотипом Blue Sun. Джейн досадливо морщится, засовывает в рот одну пластинку и возвращает остатки в карман мертвеца. Федералу на вид примерно столько же лет, сколько и капитану, на его рукаве – нашивки рядового. Джейн подхватывает тело под мышки и, коротко выдохнув, рывком перетаскивает на лист пластика. Густая тёмная кровь пачкает майку Джейна, липнет к рукам, жирным размазанным следом тянется от лужи под головой трупа к подстилке. Джейн машинально вытирает ладони о майку, садится рядом с телом на корточки, надрывает зубами упаковку катушки пластыря.  

\- Вода, - хрипловатый голосок бесстрастен, как записанные в систему «Серенити» аварийные оповещения. – Электролиты. Метаболиты. Белки и витамины. Просто морская вода. Кальций, магний, железо. Знаешь, почему темнеет яблоко? Железо. Красный.

Джейн поднимает голову. Ривер смотрит на него сверху, перегнувшись через перила. Волосы свисают ей на лицо, короткое платье задралось, обнажив бледные худые ноги и полоску белых трусиков. Джейн разражённо кривится, опускает голову к мёртвому телу и начинает упаковывать его в плёнку, перематывая липучкой.

\- Красный,  - кричит Ривер. Рядом с Джейном тяжело падает её ботинок.

Джейн вскакивает, оскалившись, скользит в луже крови и едва не теряет равновесие.

\- Красный - хороший цвет, красавица, - за спиной Ривер из ниоткуда появляется Мэл, крепко обхватывает девочку за плечи. – Где твой gorram братец, скажи-ка мне? Эй, Тэм! Саймон!

\- Семейка уродов,  - зло ворчит Джейн себе под нос, обматывая пластырем пластиковый кокон, в который превращается труп федерала.

Ривер кричит – пронзительно, без слов, визжит – и бьётся в руках капитана. Он обнимает её, плотно прижимает к себе и крепко держит, морщась от разрывающего барабанные перепонки визга, пока запыхавшаяся Кейли не притаскивает за руку перепуганного Саймона. Ривер к тому времени устаёт и обмякает в руках Мэла, тихо подвывая и давясь всхлипами.

Пока всё это суматошное действо разворачивается над головой Джейна, он успевает аккуратно упаковать труп, оттащить его к дверям шлюза, подобрать и обтереть от загустевшей крови свой нож. Майка безнадёжно испорчена, так что Джейн стаскивает её, пачкая живот и грудь бурым,  роняет в центр тёмной лужи и наблюдает, как иероглиф «солдат» на груди становится чёрным по мере того, как ткань напитывается кровью.

Кейли помогает Саймону увести сестру.

Мэл остался, Джейн знает это, не оборачиваясь.

Голыми плечами, затылком, лопатками, всей кожей он ощущает на себе взгляд капитана.

На подлёте к Синону пластиковый кокон сбрасывают в открытый космос.

Джейн заталкивает испачканную майку в мусоросборник, выдраивает дочиста пол грузового отсека, смывает с себя засохшую кровь и отгораживается от вселенной дверью своей каюты.

Уош отвлекается от очередного медового месяца с Зоуи и является в рубку впервые за несколько дней, взъерошенный и блаженно вялый. Его вид вызывает у Мэла смутное раздражение, и капитан понимает, что формальных поводов придраться к пилоту нет, с лёгким сожалением. Уош отключает автопилот, выводит “Серенити” на орбиту и возвращается в знойные объятия Зоуи, оставив капитана наедине с видом на сияющий Синон и едва слышным ритмичным попискиванием приборов.

Мэл дремлет в кресле второго пилота, когда по кортексу приходит сообщение от Инары о том, что она задерживается – “внезапно появились дела, капитан, я искренне прошу прощения за задержку – но вы же так или иначе никуда не спешите, верно?”

\- Ну что вы, какая спешка, - едко ворчит Мэл. – Насыщенная деловая жизнь в этой вселенной – жребий шлюх. Капитанишки же вроде меня просто даром расходуют о-два, никчемные растратчики собственной жизни.

Он снова засыпает и пробуждается от топота, хохота и визга Кейли и Ривер, играющих в салки по всему кораблю. Мэл приоткрывает один глаз, устрашающе хриплым после сна голосом произносит всего одно слово - “Вон” – и снова погружается в блаженную ватную дрёму.

К концу вторых суток бездействия он начинает находить в нём определённую прелесть. Сон, перемежающийся едой и созерцанием Синона с орбиты, делает его тело приятно мягким и тяжёлым.  

Внезапное кортекс-сообщение от заказчика даже расстраивает Мэла. Первые несколько секунд он смотрит на бесцветное тонкогубое лицо на экране с искренней неприязнью, пока не спохватывается и не нацепляет уверенную и дружелюбную Настоящую Капитанскую Улыбку.

\- Капитан Рейнольдс, к вашим услугам, сэр, - из-за с трудом сдерживаемого зевка голос Мэла звучит невнятно, и он надеется, что заказчик спишет это на помехи связи. Сумма, которую ему обещали в случае удачного выполнения задания, стоит того, чтобы поизображать Капитана Сама Любезность.

Тип на экране сухо кивает, жуёт безгубым ртом, обдумывая что-то.

\- Товар?..

\- У нас,  - с почти неотличимым от настоящего энтузиазмом кивает Мэл.

\- Нам нужно безлюдное место для встречи,  - говорит тип после секундного раздумья. -  Вы же понимаете, что это… - он делает паузу, подыскивая слово.

\- …незаконно,  - лучезарно улыбаясь, подсказывает Мэл.

Лицо заказчика при звуке этого слова искажается, как от внезапной зубной боли.

\- Вижу, что понимаете. Ваша прямота обнадёживает, мистер Рейнольдс.

\- Я безнадёжно надёжный тип,  - душевно заверяет его Мэл.

Заказчик криво улыбается одной половиной рта.

\- Мы сбросим вам координаты, кодовое слово и время встречи в течение пары часов, мистер Рейнольдс. Можете взять с собой одного человека из вашей команды, только… - тип заминается, и Мэл вопросительно поднимает брови. – Мне передали, что вы явились за товаром в сопровождении женщины.

\- Не может быть, - Мэл потрясён. – Никаких женщ… Ах. Зоуи, конечно. Верно, со мной была женщина. Мой первый помощник…

\- Я не доверяю женщинам,  - сухо говорит заказчик. – Надеюсь, это не станет помехой нашим…

\- Нисколько, - поспешно перебивает Мэл. - Окей,  обойдёмся без этих… э… ненадёжных самок. Я понимаю. До связи, сэр.

Экран кортекса гаснет.

Мэл откидывается на спинку и хмыкает.

\- “Не доверяю женщинам”… Ещё бы, на планете-то шлюх.

Капитан крутится в кресле и размышляет, взвешивая все возможные варианты обойтись без Зоуи.

Он думает о Уоше – и вспоминает Ниску, морщится, трогая шрам, оставшийся после приживления уха. Уош с треском вылетает из списка возможных вариантов.

Мэл вздыхает и думает о Саймоне – и не может сдержать смех.

Мэл думает о Джейне, набирает полную грудь воздуха, шумно выдыхает, встаёт и направляется к его каюте.

Джейн приоткрывает дверь и смотрит на капитана, словно ожидает, что Мэл ударит его ещё раз.

\- Привет,  - и Мэл замолкает.

\- Ага,  - Джейн открывает дверь пошире, глядя всё так же настороженно. Он выглядит взъерошенным и помятым, майка кое-как заправлена в штаны, пальцы босых ног поджаты.

\- Ты всё ещё в моей команде, - осторожно говорит Мэл, заставляя себя не отводить глаза от синяка на скуле Джейна и не чувствовать себя виноватым.

Джейн молча кивает. Мэл засовывает руки поглубже в карманы, глубоко вздыхает и твёрдо говорит:

\- И ты мне нужен. Сейчас, - и  замирает с открытым от удивления ртом, когда дверь с грохотом захлопывается перед его носом.

Он уже поднимает руку, чтобы постучать ещё раз и узнать, что бы это, ta ma de, значило, когда дверь снова распахивается и Джейн, полностью одетый, зашнурованный и вооружённый,   обнажает зубы в широкой улыбке.

\- Окей, кэп. Двигаем?

«Мул» подпрыгивает на выбоинах древней бетонной трассы, и капитан каждый раз непроизвольно протягивает руку, чтоб придержать контейнеры. Джейн скалится, вертит головой, щурясь на пыльную равнину из-под полей шляпы.

\- Джейн, - зовёт капитан.

\- Да, кэп?

\- Никаких резких движений там, dong ma?

Джейн оборачивается, забывая о неровной трассе, и “мула” едва не заносит в придорожную канаву.

\- Эй!.. – Мэл хватается за майку на его спине, другой рукой вцепляясь в контейнер. – Вперёд. Смотри вперёд.

\- Буду тих как мышь, кэп, - обещает Джейн.

Мэл усмехается.

\- Отлично. Только постарайся выглядеть очень большой и злобной мышью. Свирепой и сильной. Нельзя дать этим ребяткам повод думать, что нас легко обидеть.

Джейн озадаченно хмыкает и надолго замолкает.

\- Надо было взять Веру,  - наконец говорит он с сожалением.

\- Нет, - поспешно говорит капитан. – Думаю, будет довольно, если ты покажешь им зубы. Ну, так, как ты обычно щеришься на Саймона. Кровь в жилах стынет, знаешь.

\- За такие деньги,  - с готовностью говорит Джейн,  - я могу и pigu показать.

Капитан вздрагивает.

\- Не стоит. Лица будет достаточно. СМОТРИ ВПЕРЁД!

На точке встречи их ждут двое хмурых громил в серой форме частной охраны. Джейн оценивающе щурится на тусклые блики на воронёных стволах их оружия и презрительно сплёвывает. «ДЖЕЙН»,  - предупреждающе шипит капитан. «Окидоки, кэп, я всё», - Джейн надвигает шляпу поглубже на лоб, выпячивает грудь и лихо тормозит «мула» в десятке шагов от охранников, подняв тучу жёлтой пыли.

Капитан называет кодовое слово, громилы одновременно кивают. Один из них отцепляет от пояса увесистый кошель, встряхивает. Джейн едва сдерживает довольную ухмылку, услышав звон платины.

Всё происходит быстро и чётко, в напряжённом молчании. Джейн сгружает контейнеры на землю и всё остальное время стоит с каменным лицом за левым плечом капитана, пока тот наблюдает, как громилы вскрывают контейнеры и пересчитывают ампулы, взвешивает кошель на ладони, салютует громилам и говорит что-то о выгодном сотрудничестве и хороших сделках.

\- Не нравятся, - шепчет Джейн краем рта, забираясь на «мула» и заводя двигатель, - слишком легко…

\- Всё, уже всё, fang xin, - шепчет Мэл в ответ. – Жми. Уош  сядет через пять минут в той низинке.

Джейн выруливает на трассу, спиной чувствуя бесстрастные тяжёлые взгляды громил. Ему до зуда в затылке хочется оглянуться.

\- Кэп…

\- Жми, - шипит Мэл. – Всё просто блеск, без сучка-задоринки, Уош нас подхва-ах… - он захлёбывается окончанием слова, дёргается и заваливается на Джейна.

\- Wei?.. – удивлённо говорит Джейн. – Кэп! Кэп!..

Пуля поднимает фонтанчик пыли в считанных дюймах от колеса «мула», и Джейн инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи. Мэл безжизненным мешком сползает с сиденья, Джейн подхватывает его за шиворот, подтягивает вверх, обнимает за плечи, как перебравшего дружка по попойке.

\- Лёгкие деньги, - рычит Джейн, одной рукой резко выворачивая руль. – Gao se!..

«Мула» опасно заносит вбок, подкидывает на выбоине. Джейн вцепляется в плащ капитана, подгребая Мэла ближе к себе, и направляет машину напрямик через степь туда, где небо вспыхивает искоркой посадочных двигателей «Серенити».

Как же это gorram далеко, думает Джейн, когда пуля ударяется в задний бампер «мула».

\- Слажал ты, кэп, - орёт он, встряхивая бесчувственное тело Мэла.  – Не вздумай подохнуть. Я заберу твою долю, слышишь?!

«Мул» влетает в грузовой отсек на полном ходу и тормозит  - с визгом шин и запахом палёной резины – в метре от ног ошарашенного Уоша.

\- Guai guai long de?.. - Уош, остолбенев, смотрит, как Джейн спрыгивает с машины, стаскивает с сиденья обмякшее тело капитана и неловко подхватывает под мышки, пытаясь взвалить неподвижного Мэла себе на плечи.

\- Помоги,  - рычит Джейн сквозь оскаленные зубы, и внезапное понимание происходящего  выводит Уоша из ступора. Он бросается к Джейну, закидывает безвольно болтающуюся руку Мэла себе на шею, обхватывает его за туловище.

\- Ну-ка, взяли…

В холодном свете хирургических ламп бледность Мэла приобретает пугающий мёртвый оттенок. Сжимая в руках плащ и рубашку Мэла, Джейн смотрит, как Саймон налепляет  электроды датчиков на сероватую кожу безволосой груди капитана, как он набирает жидкость из ампулы в шприц, как медленно входит игла в вену на сгибе локтя Мэла.

\- Что это? – голос Джейна звучит хрипло. Он откашливается, шумно глотает, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло. – Вроде не пуля.

\- Парализатор. - Саймон жестом приглашает Джейна подойти ближе. – Смотри-ка, как повезло. Прямое в голову – и был бы труп.

Джейн наклоняется над Мэлом. На бледной в серое шее капитана – багровый рубец шириной в два пальца, тянущийся от кадыка наискось вверх за левое ухо.

\- И что с ним будет? – спрашивает Джейн, не отрывая глаз от ожога.

\- Когда он очнётся? – Саймон потирает подбородок.  – Ну… Какое-то время будут случаться сбои сердечного ритма. Ему, скорее всего, будет трудно… э… двигаться. Не постоянно, это пройдёт. Думаю, обойдётся без паралича, только временной хромотой. И… э… возможно, ему будет трудно разговаривать. Какое-то время. Ничего непоправимого.

Джейн кивает, не слыша почти ничего. Слова Саймона сливаются в фоновый гул. Джейн смотрит на Мэла, чувствуя себя так, словно подглядывает в замочную скважину чужой спальни. Беспомощная неподвижность капитана, расслабленность его рта и медленно стекающая из уголка губ струйка слюны и пугают Джейна и не хотят отпускать его взгляд. Это что-то сродни извращённым развлекательным  волнам по кортексу, противоестественно на грани непристойного.

Не совсем понимая, зачем, Джейн поднимает руку к лицу Мэла и  вытирает  дорожку слюны с его подбородка – с сомнамбулической медлительностью, делающей это движение почти нежным.  

Больше пятидесяти часов Мэл лежит почти без движения, облепленный присосками датчиков. Изредка он поворачивает голову или двигает рукой – пальцы медленно скребут по одеялу, сжимаются в неплотный кулак.

Команда приходит навестить своего капитана, все по очереди.

Появляется Инара, в шелесте шёлка и аромате тонких духов, садится рядом и держит сведённую вялой судорогой руку Мэла в маленьких ладошках, разговаривает с ним шёпотом не громче дыхания. Безупречные губы беззвучно шевелятся, плотно сжимаются, раздвигаются в мягкой улыбке.

Приходит Кейли, гладит капитана по щеке испачканной в машинном масле рукой и тут же оттирает оставленное чёрное пятно, послюнив палец. Болтает без умолку, хохочет и с неловкой осторожностью целует Мэла в лоб, уходя.

Ривер заглядывает в лазарет, бормочет сбивчиво, кусает губы и убегает играть с Кейли.

Зоуи смотрит на неподвижное лицо капитана, сухо говорит: «Поправляйтесь, сэр, все ждут». Уош чешет в затылке, прощается неловким «Ну, пока» и уходит вслед за женой.

Приходит Джейн, наклоняется совсем близко к лицу Мэла и смотрит, как вздрагивают его ресницы и глазные яблоки двигаются под тонкой кожей век.  От капитана пахнет слабостью – тревожащий медицинский запах, который никак не хочет вязаться в голове у Джейна с тем Мэлом, к которому он привык. Что-то внутри тревожно сигналит ему: эй, смотри, это же обман, этот человек - не Малькольм Рейнольдс, который бил тебе морду, чью спину ты прикрывал и чей вес помнят твои плечи.

Больше Джейн в лазарете не появляется.

Мэл приходит в себя, когда Инара, склонившись над ним, невесомо целует его в висок.

Душистая прядь её мягких волос касается лица Мэла, щекочет нос, и Мэл оглушительно чихает прямо у Инары над ухом.

Она подпрыгивает от неожиданности, взвизгивает тонко и испуганно, совсем по-девчоночьи, прижимает ладонь к сердцу. Испуг, тут же сменяющийся радостью, делает её лицо совсем юным. Мэл пытается улыбнуться ей  непослушными, словно резиновыми, губами.

\- Lao tian ye…  - шепчет Инара. Её сжатые на груди руки заметно дрожат.  – Я позову Саймона.

Мэл слушает удаляющийся звук её торопливых лёгких шагов и пытается понять, насколько плохо обстоит дело с его телом. Он обнаруживает, что не чувствует почти ничего ниже шеи, и на короткий миг пугается - но, повернув голову и скосив вниз глаза, с облегчением видит, что рука, которой он пытается пошевелить, неуклюже дёргается. Мэл косится на присоски на груди, на мерцающий экранчик биомонитора, на собственные бессильно цепляющиеся за одеяло пальцы – и со вздохом закрывает глаза.

\- Н’м’гу г’врить, - жалуется Мэл, пока Саймон осматривает его.

\- Это лекарство, - объясняет Саймон и отлепляет датчики от груди Мэла. - Не хотел, чтобы вы вскочили, только очнувшись, пообрывали провода и ринулись исполнять капитанский долг.  Пройдёт, совсем скоро. Просто потерпите.

\- ‘кей, - покорно соглашается Мэл. – ‘Жейн?..

\- Shen me?..

\- ‘Жейн, - терпеливо повторяет Мэл, очень медленно, старательно складывая непослушные звуки в слова. – Жи… вой?  

Саймон кивает.

\- Блеск, - капитан сосредоточенно сопит и пытается подняться. Требовательно смотрит на Саймона:

\- Встать…

\- Рано, - предупреждает Тэм. – И… одежда, капитан. Вы же… э… под одеялом совершенно голый.

Мэл улыбается. Улыбка получается кривой, как будто капитан Рейнольдс насмехается над той развалиной, которую сам сейчас собой являет.

\- Сп’сибо, док. Вечно… забываю о мелочах.

Впервые за свои полвека капитан чувствует себя ущербным.

Он, конечно, подволакивает ногу, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее,  почти не чувствует левую половину лица, будто она онемела после долгого сна на одном боку, и слова иногда забивают ему рот, как вязкая каша, и никак не хотят выговариваться складно - но Мэлу кажется, что это совершенно не оправдывает того, как Саймон смотрит на него. Тэм словно ожидает, что он вот-вот рухнет на пол и забьётся в конвульсиях. Сочувственные улыбки Кейли, бесконечное, как космос, спокойствие в голосе Зоуи и её «Всё идёт прекрасно, отдохните, сэр» в ответ на любые расспросы о делах на «Серенити» оставляют у Мэла ощущение, как будто он наелся песка и теперь никак не избавится от мерзкого скрипа на зубах.

Когда пастор Бук пытается поддержать его за локоть на лестнице, капитан не выдерживает и сбегает на мостик, пытаясь найти убежище от пугающе навязчивого сочувствия в обществе Уоша.

\- Чёртова нога, - ворчит он, тяжело падая в кресло. – Уош, все рехнулись. Я, конечно, не в лучшей форме, но разваливаться на детальки пока не собираюсь. Бывало же хуже. Эй, ну ты помнишь, как мы славно проводили время  в гостях у Ниски…

Уош вяло кривится.

\- Не мой тип развлечений. Ты  не волнуйся, Кейли соберёт из деталек в целое что угодно. Заодно избавишься от лишних механизмов и сменишь масло.

Мэл пристально сморит на пилота, чтобы удостовериться, что тот и вправду не рвётся проявить заботу о надломленном капитанском здоровье.

\- Мистер Уошбурн, я  люблю вас.

\- В очередь, - самодовольно откливается Уош.

\- Кстати… - Мэл прерывается, чтобы вытащить из кармана платок и вытереть слюну в уголке губ и озвучить кое-что из того, что думает о gorram парализаторах и тех, кто ими пользуется, вздыхает. – Джейн, я так понимаю, уже не с нами?

\- С чего вдруг?  - удивляется Уош.

Мэл пожимает плечами.

\- Наверняка ты высадил его где-нибудь подальше от ядра и он живёт там в своё удовольствие на деньги, что мы должны были получить за это дело.

Уош недоуменно хлопает рыжими ресницами.

\- Ну, кроме тебя и Ривер, которая… ты понимаешь… Джейн единственный, кто не ведёт себя так, будто готов потратить последние кредиты из собственного кармана на пару костылей для меня, – поясняет Мэл и задумывается. - Если уж на то пошло, я его и не видел ни разу с тех пор, как очнулся. Ладно, это же Джейн, я понимаю. Но он даже не пришёл с предложением добить меня, чтоб не мучился.

Уош смеётся.

\- Не смешно, - уныло говорит Мэл. – Даже наша великолепная Спутница и та снизошла до калеки.

Он протягивает пилоту платок.

\- Вот, смотри. Ты понюхай.

\- Э… нет, спасибо, - вежливо отказывается Уош, на всякий случай отодвигаясь. – Это что?

Мэл сердито сопит.

\- Это платок для слюней. Чистый шёлк, я так думаю, и пахнет её духами. Сунула мне его в карман, каково, а? Роскошь просто.

Уош улыбается до ушей.

\- Мило, кэп. Не знаю, выдержит ли твоё хрупкое здоровье это известие, но Джейн всё ещё на «Серенити». Скажу больше, все деньги он отдал Зоуи, до последнего платинума.

\- А... – Мэл запинается, чувствуя себя учеником, который забыл урок. Сказать ему совершенно нечего.  

Пилот дружелюбно молчит.  

Мэл поднимается, стараясь не слишком явно торопиться.

\- Окей. Пойду зализывать раны и купаться в сострадании.

Уош с улыбкой салютует ему.

\- Если понадобится пара костылей, капитан, можете на меня рассчитывать.

В грузовом отсеке играют в мяч.

Мэл останавливается перевести дыхание, опирается на перила и смотрит, как Кейли пасует Буку и Ривер, хохоча, пытается перехватить мяч в полёте.

Джейн опережает её.

Взгляд Мэла цепляется за него, как репей за одежду.

Капитан наблюдает, как Джейн напролом прорывается сквозь защиту Зоуи, как отталкивает плечом Саймона. Тёмное пятно пота на майке между лопаток, короткий блеск зубов, то, как перекатываются мышцы на его плечах, когда он бросает мяч из-за головы, влажные вихры на макушке, ловкость и грубоватая сила движений – детали складываются в целое одна к одной, без зазоров и нестыковок. Со странной смесью облегчения и зависти Мэл не находит в нём ни следа своей собственной слабости. Это Джейн, просто Джейн, совершенно привычный и абсолютно здоровый. Капитан отводит глаза, лезет в карман за платком  - и едва не падает от неожиданного сильного удара по голове.

Он оборачивается, вцепившись в перила, и провожает растерянным взглядом медленно укатывающийся мяч.

\- Ой, - Кейли виновато смотрит на Мэла, задрав голову. – Мы ненарочно… Больно, капитан?

\- Порядок, - Мэл потирает лоб, в пару неловких шагов догоняет мяч и поднимает его. – Ещё и снайперский глаз к твоим талантам, а, Кейли?

Кейли смущается.

\- Это не я. Это он бросал…

\- А ты не словила, так что bi zui, - огрызается Джейн.

Кейли показывает его спине язык и умильно улыбается Мэлу.

\- Подбросите?

\- Ага. – Мэл перекидывает мяч из руки в руку.  – Меняю на Джейна.

Джейн вскидывает голову, настороженно щурится на него.

\- Чего?

\- Поднимись, - просит Мэл, подходит к перилам и роняет мяч в протянутые руки Кейли. – Просто поговорить.

Джейн мнётся, оглядывается, словно ищет помощи. Лицо его становится совсем потерянным, когда он видит, что все заняты игрой и никто не смотрит в его сторону.

\- Ладно.

Он поднимается к Мэлу, переставляя ноги по ступенькам с видимой неохотой, и останавливается на расстоянии чуть дальше вытянутой руки от капитана.

Мэл смотрит на морщинку поперёк его переносицы и машет рукой.

\- Пойдём.

\- Куда? – Джейн приноравливается к его медленной неуклюжей походке, идёт сзади, уставясь ему в спину. Ноздри Джейна расширяются: от Мэла всё ещё пахнет лазаретом, к стерильному горьковатому запаху  примешивается сладость духов Инары, и за этой смесью сам Мэл почти неразличим.

Джейн морщит нос.

\- К тебе? Ко мне? – Мэл задерживается у двери своей каюты на секунду и двигается дальше. – К тебе.

Джейн  ногой отодвигает в сторону кучу хлама, сваленного на полу, пропускает Мэла внутрь.

Капитан тяжело приваливается к переборке.

\- Спасибо.

Джейн непонимающе хмурится.

Мэл привычно тянется за платком, передумывает на полпути и вытирает губы запястьем.

\- Ты меня не бросил там. Я… н’ожидал, - он вдруг начинает путаться и вязнуть в звуках, слова, которые выходят из его рта – совсем не те, что он хотел сказать. Мэл пытается удержать их внутри, но они срываются с губ бесконтрольно, тяжёлые, как камни. – Сл’шкм бо… льшие деньги.

Что-то происходит в тот самый момент, когда он договаривает, яростное стремительное движение – и Джейн прижимает его за горло к стене, нацелив кулак ему в лицо.

\- Qu ni de, -  рычит Джейн. – Ты что говоришь, а?

Мэл смотрит ему в глаза так спокойно, словно они сидят друг напротив друга за обеденным столом, и втягивает воздух мелкими глотками. Джейн чувствует предплечьем, как вздрагивает его горло.

\- Херня деньги, слышишь? Ты что, думаешь, я бы… я бы… - он злится на Мэла и ещё больше на себя – за то, что не может найти верные слова.

Думаешь, я бы явился на «Серенити» без тебя, и меня бы спокойно приняли на борт?

Думаешь, я бы удрал на «муле» с деньгами, оставив тебя валяться в пыли?

Джейн скрипит зубами, крепче прижимает капитана к стене.

Наклоняется совсем близко к нему, ловя ноздрями слабый запах его пота, смотрит на бледнеющую полосу ожога на шее.

Правильные слова неожиданно приходят сами.

Мэл закрывает глаза, когда Джейн медленно, с силой вытирает его рот тыльной стороной сжатого для удара кулака. Ещё раз, ещё – словно хочет стереть с губ капитана недавно сказанное.

\- Думаешь, - хрипло говорит Джейн, - я бы продал тебя так дёшево?

\- Вот это да. Что случилось-то? – Мэл мнёт в руках шёлковую подушку, смотрит на Инару с насмешливым любопытством. – Чем жалкий увечный капитанишка заслужил честь быть приглашённым? Решила устроить здесь богадельню-люкс?

Спутница качает головой, пододвигает ему чашку со свежезаваренным чаем.

\- Полно, капитан Рейнольдс, не давайте мне повод подумать, что вы намеренно напрашиваетесь на сочувствие. Все уже и забыли о вашем увечье, кроме вас.  

Мэл поднимает брови.

\- И этот тон,  lao tien ye! Что-то подсказывает мне, что беседа пойдёт о серьёзных вещах вроде шлюхобизнеса.

Инара сдержанно улыбается.

\- Потрясающая догадливость. Скайплекс…

\- …и, дай угадаю – его владелец? – Мэл осторожно отхлёбывает чай, блаженно жмурится.

\- Гадай в своё удовольствие – достаточно тебе моего заверения, что это прежде всего респектабельный… достойный человек? – Инара подаётся вперёд, заглядывает капитану в лицо. – Мэл, я хочу принять его здесь, у себя – это личные обстоятельства, он…

\- Категорически!.. – обрывает капитан, одним глотком допивает чай, со вздохом сожаления отодвигает пустую чашку и смотрит на Спутницу из-под нахмуренных бровей. - Категорически и абсолютно не… имею ничего против.

\- Ты!.. – Инара смеётся.

\- К вашим услугам. Отпущу Кейли и Зоуи с Уошем  поглазеть на витрины. Саймона и его сестрёнку тоже, если захотят, день-другой отдыха многим не помешает. Ты сможешь принять своего гостя спокойно.

\- Спасибо, капитан Рейнольдс.

\- Ну что вы, - Мэл встаёт, отвешивает шутливый поклон. – Я просто делаю свою работу, ты - свою. Всей-то и разницы, что я не шлюха.

Подпрыгивающая от нетерпения Кейли с отмытыми по такому случаю до розового блеска щеками восторженно вздыхает, когда «Серенити» пристыковывается к развлекательному скайплексу Рэйнфолл-14.

\- Ну вот, - Мэл улыбается Кейли и Ривер. – Будете безобразничать – злой доктор Саймон расскажет мне всё, так что…

\- Непременно, - серьёзно кивает Саймон. – Слышите? Злой капитан Малкольм отшлёпает вас, если будете безобр…

\- Эй!.. Я этого не говорил, - преувеличенно возмущается Мэл.

\- Я сказал это за вас, - улыбается Тэм. – Мы будем паиньками, капитан. Обещаю… постараться сдержать обещание.

Мэл устало машет рукой, поворачивается к ним спиной - и натыкается на хмурого Уоша.

\- А? В чём дело? Где Зоуи и ваша общая радость по поводу отпуска? Где благодарности в адрес старика Рейнольдса?

\- Хотел бы я сам знать, в чём дело, - кисло отзывается пилот. – Женщины, lao tien…

\- Ты хочешь сказать, Зоуи…

\- …заявила, что я буду мешать и что она хочет отдохнуть, - убитым голосом говорит Уош.

Мэл прищёлкивает языком.

\- Однако… - Его лицо вдруг проясняется, он хлопает Уоша по плечу. – Эй, так мы убьём двух зайцев!

Уош смотрит на него настороженно:

\- То есть?..

\- Если ты остаёшься на «Серенити», я могу встретить эту шишку, с которой дела у Инары, а потом взять шаттл, Джейна и Бука и загрузиться провиантом на том шарике, что поближе. Экономим кучу времени, - объясняет Мэл.

Уош страдальчески морщит лоб:

\- Отлично. И почему у меня такое чувство, будто моим горем бессовестно пользуются?..

\- Наверное, потому, что так и есть,  - разводит руками Мэл.  

\- Давай быстрей, - ворчит Джейн, оглядываясь и надвигая шлем по самые брови. – Не нравится мне, как на нас смотрят.

\- Спокойно, - Мэл втаскивает ящик с консервами в шаттл, выпрямляется и вытирает пот со лба. – Никто ни на кого не смотрит. Мы никого не трогаем, тихо-мирно грузимся и отчаливаем, всё будет просто блеск.

\- Ага, - нервно скалится Джейн. – В последний раз «просто блеск» оказалось большой кучей…

Он ставит три ящика один на другой и рывком поднимает. Лицо его багровеет от напряжения, он делает неуверенный шаг к шаттлу.

\- Поставь, - очень ровным голосом говорит капитан.

Джейн шумно пыхтит, мотает головой:

\- Н-не тяжело…

\- Посмотри налево, потом направо - и бросай ящики, - с ледяным спокойствием  сквозь зубы цедит Мэл. – Знал я, что нельзя тратить много денег в один день в таком месте. Мы вызвали нездоровый интерес, похоже.

Джейн с грохотом опускает груз на землю и оглядывается.

\- Ничего не ви… Ох, huai le!

В считанные мгновения шумный поток прохожих рассеивается, и Джейн под перекрестным прицелом дюжины стволов уже взводит курок, когда Мэл наваливается на него сзади.

\- Бук, взлетай СЕЙЧАС, - кричит Мэл.

\- Ta ma de, кэп! – ревёт Джейн, пытаясь вырваться и поднять руку с оружием, на которую всем весом давит Мэл.

\- Их слишком много, будешь стрелять – мы точно трупы, - шепчет Мэл Джейну и отчаянно орёт, падая на колени, утягивая Джейна за собой и прижимая его за загривок к земле:

– Ну, святый отче, ДАВАЙ же!

Рёв двигателей шаттла разрывает воздух прямо над их головами. Мэл вжимается лицом в пыль, вцепившись в шею Джейна.

\- Эй, какого… - Джейн приподнимается на локтях, отплёвываясь, зло смотрит на Мэла – и тут же снова падает от сокрушительного удара по голове.

\- Это было грубо,  - успевает огорчённо сказать капитан, прежде чем тоже получить прикладом по затылку и уткнуться лицом в землю рядом с Джейном.

\- Всегда верил в лучшее в человечестве, - грустно говорит Мэл.

Джейн с ворчанием садится, осторожно ощупывает затылок и подозрительно смотрит на капитана.

\- Э?..

\- Нам оставили штаны…

\- Эти wang ba dan… - Джейн бьёт кулаком по земле. – Хороши дела. «Просто блеск», а, кэп?

\- …и головы, что почти так же неплохо, - невозмутимо продолжает Мэл., поднимаясь и отряхивая с себя налипший мусор. – Вот так, Джейн, и учатся радоваться простым вещам.

\- Чего? – мрачно спрашивает Джейн.

\- Например, тому, что в этой дыре нет большого спроса на органы, и нас просто оглушили, обчистили и сгрузили на свалке посреди неизвестности. Болтаться в колбах разобранными на части было бы куда драматичней. Тому, что здесь, похоже, далеко не такие холодные ночи, какие могли бы быть. Или тому, что Бук наверняка уже на «Серенити», так что нас, может быть, даже найдут и подберут. – Мэл всматривается в сумерки. – Вставай. Пойдём.

Джейн поднимается и поправляет штаны.

\- Куда?

\- К свету, - Мэл щурится на далёкие огоньки порта. – Мы идём на свет.

К тому времени, когда темнота становится густой  – хоть ножом режь, а огни на горизонте будто и не ближе ни на полшага, Джейн замечает, что капитан снова начал прихрамывать.

\- Кэп, - зовёт он,  - привал, окей?

\- А? – Мэл оборачивается. – Устал, что ли? Не верю.

Лицо капитана в темноте - бледное мутное пятно с глубокими тёмными провалами на месте глаз, но даже по этой размытой маске Джейн видит: Мэл выдохся так, что держится на ногах только за счёт упрямства.

Джейн садится на землю.

Мэл стоит какое-то время, едва заметно покачиваясь от усталости и глядя на него через плечо, потом подходит и присаживается рядом.

\- Знаешь, - говорит капитан после долгого молчания, - чем хороши такие прогулки?

\- Расскажи, - хмыкает Джейн.

\- Появляется время задать себе вопросы и подумать над ответами.

\- Что ещё за вопросы?

\- Ну, скажем, чем тем парням не приглянулись наши штаны. Я хочу сказать, эй, они же сняли с нас даже рубашки…

\- Ботинки, - мрачно говорит Джейн. – Сбил все пятки на этих gorram кочках…

\- Вот, - кивает Мэл. – Возможно, у них какой-то извращённый кодекс чести касательно штанов, что думаешь, а, Джейн?

Джейн сопит:

\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю, кэп? Я думаю, что они просто куча…

\- Или вот, - капитан не дожидается, пока он закончит фразу. – Почему у тебя девчачье имя?

\- Не трогай моё имя,  - ощетинивается Джейн. – Оно нормальное, что тебе не нравится?

\- Окей, окей. Да я не против, - Мэл пожимает плечами, – но вот ещё вопрос, кстати: почему я ничего о тебе не знаю? Кто ты, Джейн Кобб? Сколько тебе лет? Откуда ты?

Джейн поднимает голову и смотрит на капитана. Мэл сидит, подтянув колени к животу и засунув руки подмышки.

\- Давай спиной к спине,  - предлагает Джейн после длинной паузы. – Будет теплее.

\- Ладно, - соглашается Мэл немного удивлённо.

Они долго сидят молча, согреваясь теплом друг друга, и вслушиваются в возню мелкой ночной живности в зарослях сухой травы. Джейн чувствует спиной, как лопатки Мэла вздрагивают всё реже, мышцы медленно расслабляются и дрожь понемногу утихает совсем.

\- И вопрос, который занимает меня больше других в последнее время… - вдруг снова подаёт голос капитан.

\- Wo de ma, кэп, может, хватит?.. – раздражённо ворчит Джейн.

Мэл пропускает его реплику мимо ушей и продолжает:

\- …сколько, Джейн?

\- А?.. – недоуменно переспрашивает он. – «Сколько» что?..

Капитан поднимает лицо к небу. Его затылок касается затылка Джейна.

\- «Я бы не продал тебя так дёшево». Помнишь?

Джейн напрягается.

\- Нет.

\- Брось, - Мэл отстраняется, поворачивается так, чтоб видеть его лицо. – Так за сколько ты б меня продал, а? Просто интере…

На короткий миг его лицо становится пустым и растерянным, когда Джейн опрокидывает его на лопатки и нависает над ним, прижав за плечи к земле.

\- Пошёл ты, - рычит Джейн. – Пошёл ты…

\- Эй, эй, - слабо говорит Мэл. – Зачем так… я и сам уже понял, что вопрос плохой. Забыли.

\- Пошёл ты, - снова говорит Джейн и встряхивает его. Отсутствие сопротивления и расслабленная, почти покорная неподвижность Мэла пугают Джейна. Он тревожно морщит нос, пытаясь снова уловить тот запах болезни, что чувствовал от капитана в лазарете, но чувствует только тёплый запах кожи Мэла и его пота. Волосы капитана пахнут дорожной пылью.

\- Джейн,  - говорит Мэл, – я здесь и никуда не денусь. Полегче,  - и Джейн понимает, что навалился на него всем весом, вцепившись в его плечи мёртвой хваткой.

\- Пошёл ты, - беспомощно повторяет он и утыкается лицом в шею капитана, в оставленный парализатором ожог.

Спустя бесконечно долгое время Мэл шевелится под ним, высвобождает руку и кладёт ему на затылок.

Джейн настороженно замирает, когда капитан взъерошивает его волосы, коротко касается уха, нащупывает скулу, с которой уже сошёл синяк, оставленный этой же рукой, и неловко гладит кончиками пальцев.

\- Этот федерал, - говорит Мэл, – он того не стоил. В конце концов, я бы тоже убил за тебя.

Рассвет выстреливает внезапно – никакой полутьмы, ни полоски светлеющего неба на горизонте. Солнце будто просто выкатывается на небо, как мячик, за считанные минуты превращая ночь в день.

\- Эй,  - Джейн останавливается и задирает голову. – Ты глянь…

Мэл смотрит вверх, на медленно спускающуюся с небес искорку шаттла. Блеск металла обшивки и приближающийся шум двигателей – вот так, думает Мэл, выглядит надежда. Усталость и огромное облегчение едва не валят его с ног.

\- Это или наш, или нет, - говорит он спокойно. - Или чудесное спасение, или пора прятаться в кусты, чтоб не влипнуть ещё глубже. На что ставишь?

Вместо ответа Джейн делает то, что ужасно хочется сделать самому капитану: орёт и машет руками.

Шаттл садится достаточно близко, чтоб Мэл смог узнать Зоуи в фигурке, спешащей им навстречу.

\- Да, - выдыхает он и поворачивается к Джейну.

Джейн смотрит поверх его головы на шаттл, упрямо сжав губы и наморщив нос.

\- Не думай, что я буду есть у тебя с рук.

\- Что ты, - серьёзно говорит Мэл.  – Я бы ни за что не рискнул… кормить тебя с руки. Слишком…  крепкие зубы.

Джейн отворачивается и щурится на небо.

\- Хорошо.

Он ускоряет шаг, но останавливается вдруг и снова поворачивается к Мэлу.

\- Всё нормально, кэп, окей?

Капитан почёсывает переносицу.

\- Абсолютно. На мне, как и раньше, - контрабанда и нелегальные перевозки, на тебе – труп федерала и… много чего ещё, не сомневаюсь. Но, думаю, мы всё ещё можем летать даже с этим грузом.

Неуверенно, будто впервые в жизни пробует это делать, Джейн улыбается. Почти просящая улыбка на какой-то миг делает его лицо совсем мальчишеским, беззащитным и одновременно задиристым. Он делает шаг к Мэлу и кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, позволяет ей скользнуть по руке капитана вниз к локтю – короткое неловкое движение, будто боится обжечься сам или поранить Мэла, — и быстро отворачивается.

Мэл чувствует себя так, как, наверное, чувствуешь, когда, сам того не желая, приручил уличного пса, покормив однажды с ладони. И совершенно не представляешь, что с ним теперь делать, потому что не можешь позволить себе впустить его в свой дом и в свою жизнь.

Но точно так же ты не можешь позволить себе бросить его.

Мэл потирает плечо.

Тяжёлая усталость, Альянс на хвосте, груз поражения в долине Серенити – всё становится нечётким и несущественным, мутнеет и отступает на задний план. Глядя на крепкую шею, на упрямый пушистый затылок и широкую спину Джейна, Мэл думает, что, возможно, тяжесть его тёплой ладони окажется самым неподъёмным из грузов, с которым капитану Рейнольдсу приходилось летать.

**  
  
**


End file.
